Chikaru's Discovery
by YuriChan220
Summary: There's always room for one more.


**Chikaru's Discovery**

 **Pairing: Chikaru x Nagisa x Tamao**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This is somewhat inspired by Mike Powell's "For the Love of Scarlet and Sapphire". This pairing at least. Honestly, I don't know what to choose. Ehehe! Chikaru x Kagome or Chikaru x Nagisa x Tamao. Let me know in the comments, okay~?**

 **In the meantime, please enjoy this piece~!**

One day, Chikaru is sitting alone in her room, rubbing her head, like she's thinking hard. Lately, she's been seeing Nagisa and Tamao dating and pretty much the rest of the girls holding hands and doing what couples do best. Her heart is desperate for something…no, someone. She's been searching for a long time, even though she doesn't mind having a harem. She's got her three main girls, Remon, Kizuna and Kagome. Her other friends, Nagisa and Tamao she talks with mostly. And pretty much anyone else she's free to talk to, including her childhood friend, Shion. Despite being a relaxed person, Chikaru still has feelings. What is it in her heart that desires most?

Suddenly, there is soft knocking on the door. She gets up from her chair and answers it. She looks down at the little first year of Lulim, Kagome. She leans down to her level with a smile.

"Hi, Kagome-chan~" she says. "What brings you here?"

Kagome looks down at her bear. "Oshibaru...is wondering about you. You've been a little...out of it lately."

"Am I now~?" Chikaru says innocently.

Kagome lets herself in and the raven haired girl shuts the door. "You're in love right?"

"Of course I am," Chikaru replies. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oshibaru wonders if you have any idea who."

The Lulim Student Council president shrugs with a sad smile. "I honestly have no idea. There are many girls to choose from, but..."

Kagome walks toward her senior and places the bear's paw on her hand. "Then, do what your heart tells you. Oshibaru believes in you." A small smile appears on the little first year's face.

Chikaru smiles and places her other hand on top of the teddy bear's. "Thanks, Kagome-chan, Oshibaru. I'll just have to follow my heart...see where it leads me."

"Oshibaru appreciates it~" Kagome giggles softly. "Now then, if you'll excuse us..." She walks toward the door and opens it, but not before turning her head and saying, "Good luck~" And then shuts the door behind her.

Chikaru lets out a soft happy sigh. "Guess it's time to think." She closes her eyes and puts a finger on her forehead. She wants to think of the person that mostly appear in her mind. Someone that she loves so dearly. And then...there is not one, but two people appearing in her head. "Eh!? Nagisa-chan...Tamao-chan? But they're dating...how can this be?"

She may have been surprised by this sudden realization, but is also happy now that she knows who she truly loves. She's been mostly with Nagisa and Tamao since she's so friendly with them. She helped them, support them on their relationship and so on. She never even considered her own feelings until now.

She leaves the room and walks down the halls to find them. They can be anywhere, but she decides to start off with their dorm room. She knows where it is now since Nagisa and Tamao invited her a few times. Once she makes it there, she gives a few knocks and waits for an answer. She can hear them talking, that's for sure, so she knows they're in there.

"Just a second!" Nagisa calls. "Quick, your clothes!"

"Huh? Oh, right! Sorry!"

Chikaru tilts her head in confusion. "Clothes? Could it mean that they were..." She gasps, cupping both hands to her mouth. "No! They went THAT far!?"

She tries to keep her composure as soon as Nagisa opens the door.

"Chikaru-sama!" she says. "Oh, what a s-surprise..." She looks back to see Tamao still getting dressed. She urges her to hurry up and then looks back with a nervous smile. "What brings you here?"

"I want to tell you something important," the Lulim Student Council President says. "If you're not too busy."

"No, no, no!" Nagisa waves her hands back and forth. "We're free! Right, Tamao-chan~?"

"Right!" the bluenette hops off the bed, now perfectly dressed. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go to the chapel," Chikaru suggests. "It's best if we talk there. More privacy."

"Sure, sure thing~" Nagisa replies. "Come on, Tamao-chan!"

The three girls exit the dorms, go inside the church and walk toward the chapel. Chikaru walks ahead, turns around and faces her two soon-to-be lovers.

"Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan," she says, placing her hands on her chest. "I've been feeling like...my heart's been...conflicted. I've been confused on who I should love since everyone else is a couple. But thanks to Kagome-chan, I have found my answer." She smiles. "It's you two. You were the ones who touched my heart the most."

Nagisa and Tamao gasp and blush at the same time. They are absolutely surprised by this sudden confession from the Lulim Student Council President.

"Please...be my girlfriends~" Chikaru says softly.

Nagisa and Tamao exchange looks and then back at the raven haired girl. Their hearts beat just from looking at the student council president, yet they somehow feel the same way. Due to Chikaru's outstanding support and love, they realize now that they fell in love with her as well. Strange, but it's also good. They have no problem having one more person join in their relationship.

Chikaru sheds happy tears. "You two...I can't thank you enough. This makes me so happy, I'm crying!"

It is then that Nagisa cups both hands to her cheeks, leans in and kisses her passionately. Chikaru immediately returns the favor, closing her eyes and enjoying that smooch. By the time, they pull away, it's Tamao's turn. The bluenette gently takes her cheek to turn her way and they kiss there. There is nothing but bliss in both of those kisses. So blissful and beautiful.

The three of them hug each other, a three way hug, giggling and humming with bliss. Their relationship has gotten bigger now that Nagisa and Tamao got a new person on board.

"I love you, Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan~" Chikaru whispers.

"So do we, Chikaru-sama~" Nagisa and Tamao say in unison.


End file.
